


Keepers: a collection of KOTLC oneshots

by cezicat (meltedmoonbeams)



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltedmoonbeams/pseuds/cezicat
Summary: A collection of KOTLC oneshots, written by yours truly.Also, if you don't like the ship, you don't like it, I don't personally ship all of these, but I enjoy writing them, so don't criticize me.Constructive criticism is always welcomeDisclaimer: all rights belong to Shannon Cliffhanger Messenger
Relationships: Dex Dizznee & Marella Redek, Sophie Foster & Biana Vacker, Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen, Tam Song/Biana Vacker, Wylie Endal/Linh Song
Kudos: 11





	1. So, Keefe, what are you doing on a dark night like this?

Sokeefe Oneshot 

The thunder shook the hallway and Sophie froze, conscious of every single sound in the empty silence of the night. 

"Happy shadow thoughts," she thought, trying to remind herself that not all shadows were bad. 

She forced herself to go on, her eyes darting everywhere as if the shadows could come alive and eat her up. 

Her heartbeat quickened as the darkness continued to swirl, moving up her body and grasping at her heart, turning it blacker and blacker as it started to squeeze it tighter and tighter...

"Careful, now, Foster," a voice said and Sophie broke out of her trance, hyperventilating, "it's not safe for a beautiful young maiden to be wandering the hallways at night without a dashing young prince with amazingly good hair to accompany her." 

Sophie blushed a little. Keefe thought she was beautiful? Nah, he must be kidding around, trying to make her feel better. 

"I'm so glad you're here," she breathed. 

"Miss me?" Keefe asked with a smirk–but his voice seemed to catch on something else. 

"I'm just glad you found me," Sophie said, oblivious to the way Keefe was staring at her anxiously. 

"Yeah. I dread to think what would've happened if I didn't feel your emotions spiking all over the place." 

Sophie forced a smile.  
"That bad, huh?" 

Keefe didn't return the smile, but instead looked at Sophie with a slight frown on his face. 

"You okay, Foster?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine," she insisted," why?" 

"It's just your emotions... I could've sworn..." 

"What?" Sophie asked, not able to see the pink that was painted on Keefe's face, hidden by the veil of darkness. 

"Nothing," Keefe said, turning and walking away.


	2. Tiana oneshot

Tam sat on the edge of the pristine bed, staring at the ceiling as if it would give him all the answers. 

"Tam," a voice whispered, "talk to me, please." 

Tam didn't answer. 

"Please, Tam." 

The teal eyed girl placed a hand on Tam's shoulder hesitantly, and Tam flinched away as if the hand was made of fire. 

Biana sighed and looked away, her heart pierced by a thousand sharp knives. 

"Just–" she started, "tell me why you came." 

"Linh made me." 

"Oh," she said, not bothering to disguise the disappointment in her voice. 

Tam risked a glance up at the girl who made him feel things he would never, ever admit to feeling. His heart started to beat faster. 

"You can go, if you want to," Biana forced out. 

"No," Tam blurted, then looked away, trying to hide the pink splash of color he knew was painted on his cheeks. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I... I don't mind," the Shade said, "being here." 

"You don't?" 

Tam didn't reply. Why did this girl make it so hard to speak? 

"Anyway," Biana said, standing up, "if you ever want to come over, because well, you are tired of Princess Purryfins or something, feel free." 

"Thank you," Tam said, shortly, standing up and just waiting there. The Shade had never felt so awkward in his life. 

Biana smiled at him, a kind, friendly smile that made his heart skip a beat. 

"Well," she said, escorting him to the door, "See you soon?" 

"Yeah," Tam said, his silvery-blue eyes not daring to meet the teal ones he knew were looking at him. 

He walked out of the door and light leaped away, secretly looking forward to the next time he could see the beautiful brunette his heart longed for.


	3. Sophiana one shot

Sophie glanced over at the beautiful brunette sitting next to her, feeling her heart rate quicken. 

Biana was her best friend right? 

She shouldn't have feelings for her. She ccouldn't. 

Sophie longed to tell Biana how she felt, but she didn't want to risk ruining their friendship, and plus, she knew the Vackers probably wouldn't approve, for their reputation's sake. 

"Sophie? Are you feeling alright?" Biana asked with a concerned expression on her face. Gosh, Biana's voice was so beautiful she could listen to it all day... 

"Sophie?" Biana asked, again, and Sophie forced herself to shove those irrelevant thoughts out of her head and meet Biana's eyes. 

"Yeah," she replied, "I'm okay." 

"Sophie," Biana whispered, moving closer to her companion, "I want to tell you something." 

Sophie's heart started to tap dance. 

"What?" she forced out, a little too quickly. 

"I-I don't think I can do this anymore," Biana said, looking away. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Us," Biana explained, with a pained expression painted on her face, "you know, being friends." 

The dark tendrils of disappointment and disbelief pricked at Sophie's heart. 

"No," Sophie said, "we can't stop being friends. Please." 

Biana shook her head. 

"The thing is," she breathed, "is I can't stand being friends with you. I want so much more than that." 

Wait. Did she mean... 

"I love you, Sophie," Biana blurted, "more than just a friend, and I can't stand that. I need you to go, so that I won't feel the panging anymore." 

"Biana," Sophie said, stroking the teal eyed girl's silky hair, "I love you too." 

"Wha– what?" The tear stained face looked up at Sophie. 

"I love you," Sophie repeated, "I want to be with you every day, I want to be close to you, to know what it's like to feel your lips against mine." 

Biana's tears halted and she stared at Sophie in pure, true love. 

Sophie smile grew as Biana leaned closer to her. 

"You don't know how happy I am right now," Biana whispered, "I feel like I might explode." 

"Same, Biana, same."


	4. Are you still awake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Unlocked.  
> Prompt: "Are you still awake?'

Prompt: "Are you still awake?" 

Sophie stared up at the ceiling knowing all too well that she should be asleep at this time. But there was way too much on her mind to sleep. Too many thoughts racing through her head to make sense of. Keefe was gone. Gone, when he had only just come back. She didn't know where he was, or why he would even go. But right now, she needed sleep. 

Sighing, she reached out her consciousness to Silverny, but the overprotective mama alicorn was not the thoughts she found herself scanning. 

_Keefe?_

_Did you miss me so much you had to transmit in the middle of the night?_

Sophie gasped. _Keefe!_

_That happens to be my name, yes?_

_Why are you even still awake?_ Sophie asked. 

_That was not the question I thought you would ask,_ Keefe replied, _and I could ask you the same thing._

_I asked first_ , Sophie argued. 

_Couldn't sleep_ , Keefe replied. 

_I think I got the hang of that_ , Sophie snorted. 

_It's just so different now_. Keefe said, wearily. 

_Where are you?_ Sophie pressed. _Why did you go?_

_Wait_. Keefe said and Sophie let out a long breath she didn't know she was holding. She had scared him away with her questions. 

_Look out your window._ Keefe transmitted, so Sophie begrudgingly got out of bed and made her way to her window. 

A huge, silver moon hung from an invisible string against the inky blue night sky, dotted with billions of little dotted stars. 

_Do you see the moon_? Keefe asked. 

_Yeah_. Sophie replied, now focusing on the big, ancient beauty. 

_I'm looking at it too_. Keefe said. _It's crazy to think that no matter how far apart we are, we'll always be under the same sky._

_Mhm_. Sophie replied, marvelling at the strips of moonlight beaming through her window. Keefe was probably at a window too, or on the streets looking up into the inky blackness and seeing a lighthouse of solitude. 

_I have to go now, Foster._ Keefe said. 

_Thanks_. Sophie replied, sending him the sensation of a warm fuzzy glow. 

She could almost see Keefe smiling his iconic troublemaker smile as he said,

_Anytime. Sweet dreams, Foster._

Sophie climbed back into bed, thinking about Keefe's last words, unable to help the grin that had crept onto her face. 

She let herself fall into the void of dreamland, knowing that for once, she would fall asleep without sedatives, or help from Silverny. 


End file.
